User blog:Unbroken4evar/Just a Hello!
Hey guys, :) this is my first blog post! (Yay!) So I just wanted to say hi and tell you some things about myself :) 1) I use smiley faces to much :) 2) My name is Scarlet 3) I am team Edward 4) I have an instagram @unbroken4evar and a wattpad @unbroken4evar 6) I'm a little to obsessivbe over Twilight and I know no one personally that is this obsessive over Twilight 7) I get a lot of weird glares because I wear a Twilight shirt, I also get comments like "Stop talking about Twilight!" and "God when will you get over twilight!" 8) If you dont like Twilight you shoulldn't be on this wikia and I dislike you 9) I wish I could meet the whole cast 10) I get jealous easily 11) I enjoy making edits :) (there goes the smiley faces again) 12) I am really a nice person, just don't insult Twilight 13) I serious;y get really angry 14) I am alwats angry at the hate our fandom gets, even though we are one of the biggest fandoms we get a lot of hate and most of it is bull poop, so seriously why do we get this hate? I can't believe how many people hate Twilight, it's just annoying how obsessed they are with Twilight, it almost seems that they used to love Twilight then they just see all the mistakes they have made and start hating on it, I just can't believe it! This is one of the things that annoy me the most. 15) I've watched a lot of Twilight cast's movies 16) Don't come in my room, theres too much Twilight 17) I waste half my life surfing the internet for Twilight merchandise 18) if you can answer the question to 14, ilysfm 19) My favourite color is blue :D 20) My favourote band is oneRepublic and Karmin, even though Karmin has broken up. 21) My favourite movie of the Twilight Saga is Breaking Dawn Part 1 22) My favouriote book out of the normal area of the saga is Twilight 23) The host is genius 24) I am currently reading The Offcial Illustrated Guide 25) I seriously have to hire out, Speak, The Host and New Moon Graphic Novel Part 1 26) I enjoy writing 27) I don't watch TV, I watch X factor sometimes but I watch movies. My fabourite shows ended all at the same time and they come back next year. 28) I own the dvd Robsessed 29) Yes I'm robsessed 30) I have an adorable little brother :D 31) I have a scars 32) I haven't kissed anyone not related to me 33) I like Coke 34)I dislike Justin Beiber, Cody Simpson, LMFAO, One Direction and Taylor Launter 35) Idk if I spelt Launter right 36) My bff is Tahlia and we met in day care 37)My dream job is idk! I want to go to uni in London and have a part time job as an Author, sims 3/4/ any more sims that come out cc and pose maker 38)My birthday is in June 39) If I had one wish it would be to have 4 wishes, those 4 wishes would be 1. To be Robert Pattinson's dream girl 2. To live in London (Barnes to be precise) 3. To be an age around the 27 mark 4. To meet Robert Pattinson 40) My nickname is Scarly 41) My favourite show is House Husbands 42) I draw and play an instrument, I also play Netball 43) My favourote movie apart from the Twilight Saga is either Remember Me, Water for Elepants, The Host or Speak 44) Idk who Kevin Bacon is 45) I wrote way to many facts So here is a couple of facts about me, some are kinda random and some dont even relate to me :D But I hope you guys know me better now and like me, I love all of you and here is the end of my first blog post :D by Twihards, Krisbians and Robsteners Category:Blog posts